


Energize Me

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The night Henry brought Miss Swan to Storybrooke Regina had felt that familiar tingling in the edges of her fingers in the moment she handed the blonde her cider. She never gave a second thought about the sensation, figuring it was nothing but her mind tricking with her judgment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energize Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As you guys may have noticed I LOVE symphonic metal bands and they are of great help for me when writing and this case is no different. I hope all of you enjoy it. Un-beta so all mistakes are mine.

 

_Energize me with a simple touch_

 

 

 

The night Henry brought Miss Swan to Storybrooke Regina had felt that familiar tingling in the edges of her fingers in the moment she handed the blonde her cider. She never gave a second thought about the sensation, figuring it was nothing but her mind tricking with her judgment.

The days that followed, though, she still felt the same tingling at the edges of her fingers whenever she would touch Miss Swan accidentally.

_It’s not a fantasy_   
_Another mystery_   
_It’s just what I can feel_

The day Henry fell under the mines was the first time she even dared to think about it, especially when she stood a few centimeters away from the infuriating blonde.

That day she had felt something, even if she didn’t want to admit she knew she had, and perhaps it could have been something more than just some tingling sensation at the point of her fingers.

_Energize me, fire up this flame  
That’s burning between us_

The night the town hall was consumed in flames the certainty she felt something for the blonde more than pure loathing almost caught her as a surprise. Almost. But then again the supposed savior was the one preventing her from turning into ashes, so any thought at the moment wasn’t considered as coherent.

_I was blind_   
_I was closed down_   
_Could not feel_   
_Or set it free_

It actually took her more time than she expected to finally admit that she had something going on in her heart for Miss Swan. Not only time, was magic also necessary.

The moment Emma touched her arm while she tried to make the hat work, the tingling sensation was not something so small and discreet anymore, no, actually it worked exactly in the same way as it did back in the Enchanted Forest. It was as if electricity filled every cell in her body.

And it was then she truly understood all the small signs she had received during the time the curse was still enacted.

Emma Swan was the reason she had her magic back, but more than that the blonde was also responsible for bringing back old buried feelings that she never expected to return.

_I can feel_   
_It’s inside me_   
_Open up_   
_Enlighten me_

She never expected to the feeling grow stronger during the time Emma and Snow spent away lost in the Fairytale Land, though.

And even realms away of distance she could still feel the effect the savior’s magic had had upon her own. Her so infamous dark magic was growing lighter each passing day as if the blonde was by her side making sure to enlighten every decision and step the brunette took.

_Energize me with a simple smile_   
_Open up your mind_   
_Energize me activate the light_

Emma’s arrival was something she had anticipated very much. She needed Emma’s energy surrounding her, consuming her. A smile per day and she knew it would be more than enough.

_Energize me with a simple touch_   
_Or with an open heart_   
_Energize me, fire up this flame_   
_That’s burning between us_

Months of small exchanges between the two of them passed before she finally decided to do something about it. Never liking to make herself vulnerable in front of people, she wrote a simple note and left at the sheriff’s desk at the station.

“ _Can you believe in the power that’s burning between us?  
Would you believe if you open up your mind  
Open up your heart”_

That same afternoon there was a knock on her door and when seeing Emma standing on her front porch she was both surprised and if she dared to admit a bit afraid of the blonde’s reaction. Opening the door she was barely given time to greet the younger woman as Emma already blurted, “Good I’m not the only who feels it!”, and pulled the brunette into an earth-shattering kiss.

So lost in each other were they, that both didn’t even realize the golden light that emanated from their bodies.

_Energize me and fire up this flame  
That’s burning forever_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
